1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing reels and more particularly pertains to a new battery operated fishing reel line winder for feeding line between a fishing reel and spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing reels is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing reels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing reels include U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,409; U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,354; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,656; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,423; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,627; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,548.
In these respects, the battery operated fishing reel line winder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of feeding line between a fishing reel and spool.